Street Side
by Fantasy4all
Summary: Malec AU Alec is a street dancer and Magnus goes to a ballet academy in New York. I'm employing the cliché excuse of being terrible at summaries but you should read this fic anyway. Rated M for swearing and later chapters.


A.N. Malec AU: all rights for the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Music rights to their respective artists. (i.e. Rihanna)

 _Bitch Betta Have My Money_ blares above the honking taxis and wailing ambulances of Manhattan. A small crowd of young adult dancers fresh out of the academy gathers around to watch as a street dance crew works its magic. Steam from the sewer clouds the scene, making the dancers appear even more mystical. The crew is comprised of six dancers but only two of them currently take the lead. A 20-something year old man with black hair covered by a snapback and bright blue eyes moves rhythmically to the beat—never missing a step. His partner is a black man with dreadlocks tied up away from his face. The two men smirk at each other as they twist their bodies into shapes the crowd can barely fathom. Each pulse of the music and twitch of their muscles feeds the atmospheric excitement from the dancers watching.

In the back of the crowd Magnus Bane, a fourth year at the ballet academy, stares at the dancers, entranced. His gold-green eyes move back and forth with the street dancers and lock on the man in the snapback. The man writhes on the ground as the bass blares, and Magnus wouldn't look away if you paid him. After a few more moves he steps off the cardboard mat and discards his shirt, heaving deep breaths. As the dancers slow down the rest of the academy dancers peel away one by one chatting excitedly, some of them putting money in a hat, and others shouting praise above the New York noise. But Magnus stays behind, waving Chanel and Marcie goodbye for the day. The dance crew's only female member walks up to Magnus, wiping sweat from her brow and readjusting her green ponytail.

"Hey what's up?" She asks with a nod. Magnus looks behind himself to be sure she's addressing him.

"That was truly incredible. You guys are amazing dancers." Magnus says. The blue-eyed man laughs at something his partner says, momentarily distracting Magnus from his conversation with the girl.

"Thank you. It's nothin fancy like what you guys do with all that training and shit." She reaches out for Magnus to shake her hand. "I'm Kiera. This is Matt, Jamar, and Jeremy," Kiera points to the others in her crew, "And over there is Alec and Eddie, they're in charge if you're tryna ask questions." Magnus watches as the blue eyed man—or Alec as he now knew—gets up as Kiera introduces him.

"Hey Ki who's this?" Alec (unfortunately) has put his tank back on and tightens the drawstrings on his pants.

"I'm Magnus, I go to the Ballet Academy. I was just telling your, uh, your friend that you guys are really amazing." Magnus stumbles on his words for the first time since he can remember.

"Thanks. We write the work ourselves. Although a lot of it is improvised." Alec says, eyes lighting up at the opportunity to talk dance. "Are you interested in street style?" The other members of Alec's crew wave goodbye and begin to pack up, going their separate ways. Kiera winks at Alec and waves telling Magnus 'see ya later' before grabbing the boom box and parting as well.

"I took a hip-hop class last year but I don't think I'm cut out for _this_ stuff." Magnus says, acutely aware of the fact he and Alec are now walking side by side down the street.

"Yeah well I never imagined myself as a street dancer either but it just kinda takes hold of you once you start. You must know something about that." Alec smiles at him.

"Definitely. My parents could never understand my love of dance but they had the money and I had the passion. And I suppose they were just happy to see me go." Magnus rambles. He half expects Alec to leave by now but the other man keeps right in step with Magnus' strides.

"Yeah I get that. I had these great plans to go to college and be a doctor to make my parents happy. But after they found out I was gay they gave me the boot. So here I am, dancing, tending tables when I can." Alec looks straight ahead into the crowd of people. He swerves in and out of the way of every passerby with ease.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry." Magnus can't believe this gorgeous man is gay. He feels as though the gods have smile down upon him. "Do your friends know? If you don't mind me asking."

"Nah it's cool. Kiera knows, Eddie too, but I didn't feel the need to announce anything to the others if you know what I mean."

"Do you think they'd be unsupportive?"

"Well let's say I've seen what happens to people like me in Matt's neighborhood and I don't want to find out." Alec ducks into a small bakery and motions for Magnus to follow. "So… ballet? You must get hell for that."

"Yeah, but its not so much the dancing as the liking men that doesn't sit well with my parents, so I totally understand where you're coming from." Magnus pauses to order a bagel and coffee, ruining his diet but not giving a fuck. Alec orders a coffee, black, and finds them a booth.

"You'd think in 2015 it wouldn't be such a big deal anymore." Alec removes the lid of his coffee and blows on it. His lips become moist and Magnus finds himself staring at them. He feels no shame though, because there's so much to look at. Alec's blue eyes change with his emotion and when he talks about his family they seem more navy than sky blue. Besides the callouses on his hands, Alec's skin is smooth and the color of cream without even a freckle. Magnus wished he could rip that snapback off Alec's head and run his hands through the other man's dark hair.

"Hey Magnus?" Alec questions, eyebrows raised.

"What? Oh sorry what did you ask me?" Alec laughs and Magnus discovers a new desire to hear that noise again.

"Never mind. So do I get to see you again after this?" Alec's eyes pierce into Magnus' this time a sharp turquoise. He fiddles with the lid of his coffee but his eyes remain locked on Magnus.

"I sure hope so. Maybe next time you can come watch me dance." Magnus smiles from the corner of his mouth and focuses on making his innocent words sound seductive.

"Give a time and place. I'll be there." Alec says as Magnus scribbles his phone number onto a napkin and slides it over.

"Call me. I'll let you know." Magnus winks and gets up from the booth as Alec moves to grab his bag dance bag for him.

"Where are you headed?" He asks as they walk outside.

"Uptown." Magnus says reluctantly.

"Well here's your bag, and it was really nice meeting you Magnus." Alec smiles but turns to leave.

"Likewise. I look forward to that call." Magnus drawls out, moving his hips more than usual as he turns around, feeling Alec's eyes still on him as he walks away.


End file.
